The bond between a Ninja and her fox
by melody5671234
Summary: Kai and the other sand ninjas are invited down to Konoha for their break. Despite not having the best relationship with him, Kai is determined to get Gaara to enjoy himself before returning as Kazekage. After a game of truth or dare something happens. Ears have sprouted and suddenly he is like a fox. Now she has to teach him the ways of humans until he returns to normal.


Kai watched her kids run through their routines just as she instructed. They all had been more than happy to listen to her. Never once did she have a problem. Gaara had attempted to help teach but he was much too intimating for the young kids. They were intrigued at first, wondering about his read hair, the mysterious item on his back, his village. Questions after questions were launched until he just couldn't take it anymore. His anger got the best of him and they all ran in fear. That's when she stepped in.  
She stole a glance over at him and saw him standing blandly. Not only was he frustrated because of the kids, but now because there was something she could do that he couldn't. Kai and Gaara didn't exactly hate each other but they didn't exactly favor one another either. It was more like she just hung out or saw him because he was often with Temari. Even back at home in the Sand village they acted this way.

" Hey Kai, thanks for helping us." Naruto smiled as he walked up to her.

" Of course. Thanks for inviting us to join you during break." She smiled back. He was just about to say something when a puff of smoke caught his eye.

" Wait no don't do that!"  
He rushed over and stopped a kid from falling on their head. The little kid peered up at him with wide eyes.  
" Oh thank you Mr. Uzamaki!" the little boy chimed. He smiled and patted him on the head before sending him off on his merry way. Kai smiled at the sight until she felt eyes burning holes into her back. She turned and saw Gaara, only instead of looking at her he was walking away. She shrugged and excused herself since the classes were over. From there she headed back to the house they were all staying in for the time being.

* * *

" Gaara you're coming whether you like it or not." Temari huffed as she finished getting ready.

" No." He stated simply.

" They were kind enough to invite us all down to spend time with them, it's the least you could do." Kai chimed in. Gaara shot a glare over at her which she shot back.

" Kai's right Gaara. At least give it a chance, you never know it may be enjoyable tonight."  
Gaara said nothing and kept to himself. Kai turned and began to walk out the door. She knew it was hard to be Kazekage, she'd seen the work, she had even helped him with it, but was relaxing and going to a small party that hard for him? He had only two weeks off. He needed to enjoy it while he could.

When they arrived Gaara kept to himself, as expected. He just sat quietly. Doing nothing, saying nothing. Kai frowned. She was determined to get him involved whether he liked it or not.

" Kai. Truth or dare?" Sakura asked. The room went silent and all eyes turned to her. Normally she'd get annoyed but this could be a way to get Gaara involved.

" Truth."

Sakura sat and thought, her finger tapping her chin. " Who's your favorite out of the three siblings?"  
" Obviously me." Konkuro teased as he stepped up and put an arm around her.

" More like Temari. Nice try Konkuro." She smiled. Temari grinned back at at her, the both of them exchanging their laughs. Then her eyes settled on Gaara. His body tensed and his eyes hardened in warning but she ignored it.  
" Gaara," She called kindly," Truth or dare?"  
" Dare." He growled.

" Oh! I have an idea! Let me do it Kai!" Naruto cried as he bursted through the crowd. She looked at him then nodded awkwardly. It wasn't like she would be able to think of something good for him to do anyways, why waste the opportunity?

" I dare you to drink this." He smirked as he held a vial up to the red head.  
" Um, Naruto, where did you get that?" Ino asked. He looked at its odd coloring and scratched the back of his head.

" The kids gave it to me. Not sure what it is though." He admitted. Kai's brow rose in question and she walked up to him. She plucked the vial from his hands and raised it to her nose. It didn't have a bad smell, if anything it had no smell. The only bad thing about it was it's disgusting color.

" So you want to give it to Gaara to try you moron!" Saukra cried." He hasn't done anything except try to help you!"

Kai went to raise the vial to her lips to try it when it was snatched from her hands. She looked up in shock and watched Gaara drink it all in one swift move. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Everyone held their breath to see what happened. He stood there, looking down at his hands.  
" Nothing happened." Kiba mumbled.  
" Well that was a waste of a dare!" The blonde huffed. Gaara handed him back the vial and stood unamused. The game resumed but Kai made sure to keep an eye on him the whole night incase anything should happen.

* * *

That night Kai finished getting ready for bed, listening to her music as she did so. The party didn't seem to be enjoyable at all for Gaara. She didn't see a smile on his face for the entire night which kinda busted her bubble. But she tried not to let it bother her too much. At least he wasn't sick.

" Would you turn that music down?" Gaara huffed as he stood in the doorway. Kai stopped drying the water off her face and turned to face him when she froze.  
" What's wrong?" He snapped. This couldn't be true, could it?  
In a daze she walked up to him and reached for his head. He went to slap her hand away when he felt a pleasant warmth.  
" They are real." She mumbled. He furred his brows.  
" What's real?"

He pushed passed her and looked at himself in the mirror. His hands darted up to the ears on his head. No, it couldn't be. . . He gave a yank and instead he whimpered in pain.

" Don't yank on them you moron." Kai demanded as she pulled his hand away either. He turned and saw give a tail flick. That damned Naruto!

" Come on Gaara." She demanded as she turned and grabbed her jacket.

" Where are we going?" He asked.  
" We are going to get a damn explanation." And with that she grabbed his hand and walked out the door.


End file.
